1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror light assembly and more particularly, to a LED mirror light assembly, which provides a visual effect of curved tunnel of light spots by means of a non-parallel arrangement of two opposing reflective surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mirror and lighting fixture are requisite devices commonly used in our daily life. A mirror is an object having a planar reflective surface for reflecting light. Normally, a mirror comprises a flat glass and a reflective metal coating coated on the back side of the flat glass for reflecting the image of a person or object.
Further, a coated glass is a glass member coated with one or multiple layers of metal, metal alloy or metal oxide coating to modify the optical performance of the glass. It is intensively used in building construction, vehicles and other objects, and can be made to provide different characteristics and to fit different requirements. For example, when a glass member is coated with chrome, titanium, stainless steel or their compound, the coated glass member will be light transmissive to visible light, reflective to infrared light and absorptive to ultraviolet light. Further, when a glass member is coated with silver, copper, tin or their compound, the coated glass member will be light transmissive to visible light and reflective to infrared light.
FIG. 1 illustrates a LED mirror light 60 constructed according to Taiwan Patent Publication No. M377916, which comprises a mirror frame 61 holding a plurality of LEDs (not shown) therein, a mirror glass 62 having a front mirror surface 621 and a light-shading coating coated on the center area of the back side thereof and a transissive portion 622 arranged between the front mirror surface 621 and the mirror frame 61 for outgoing of light emitted by the LEDs. Thus, the LED mirror light 60 works as a mirror as well as a lighting fixture.
The aforesaid LED mirror light 60 is simply the combination of a mirror and a lighting fixture together without providing any unexpected function. There is room for improvement. It is desirable to provide a mirror light that provides a visual effect and can be used as an ornamental art.